youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BestGuyEver
Nate, better known online as BestGuyEver, is an American YouTuber who makes reviews, rants, and discussions about both anime and video games. He's also a member of the Pro Crastinators Podcast with a few of his good friends on YouTube. Good Friends on YouTube # Digibro # Mother's Basement # My Japanese Animes/EndlessJess # HippoCrit # TheDavoo # Rebel Pixels Podcasts The Pro Crastinators Podcast Although not directly run by Nate himself, he does make a regular appearance on the podcast alongside mostly his friends on YouTube, with the exception of Ben Saint, whom is a comics author. Pro Crastinators Episodes #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 1 - Best Game Ever #*BestGuyEver #*Ben Saint #*Digibro #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*HippoCrit #*LethalAuroraMage #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 2 - Waifus #*BestGuyEver #*Digibro #*Ben Saint #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*HippoCrit #*LethalAuoraMage #*Rebel Pixels #*TheDavoo #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 3 - Steven Universe #*BestGuyEver #*Ben Saint #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*HippoCrit #*Rebel Pixels #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 4 - 2deep4u #*BestGuyEver #*Ben Saint #*Digibro #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*HippoCrit #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 5 - HYPE #*BestGuyEver #*Ben Saint #*Digibro #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*HippoCrit #*TheDavoo #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 6 - Remakes #*BestGuyEver #*Digibro #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*HippoCrit #*Mother's Basement #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 7 - Reviewer Rules #*Digibro #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*HippoCrit #*BestGuyEver #*TheDavoo #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 8 - Procrastination #*Digibro #*HippoCrit #*BestGuyEver #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 9 - Fanart #*Ben Saint #*LethalAuroraMage #*BestGuyEver #*TheDavoo #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 10 - Authorial Intent #*Digibro #*HippoCrit #*Ben Saint #*BestGuyEver #*TheDavoo #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 11 - Porn #*BestGuyEver #*Digibro #*HippoCrit #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*Guest #**CottonCandy #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 12 - Effort #*Rebel Pixels #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*BestGuyEver #*HippoCrit #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 13 - FUCKING NORMIES REEEEEEEE! #* #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 14 - Commenter Rules #*Digibro #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*BestGuyEver #*TheDavoo #*HippoCrit #*Rebel Pixels #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 15 - Influences #*Digibro #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*BestGuyEver #*Rebel Pixels #*Mother's Basement #*HippoCrit #*Ben Saint #*TheDavoo #Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 16 - Memes That Need To Die #* #Dark Souls III - Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 17 #*BestGuyEver #*Digibro #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #Vlogging - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 18 #*BestGuyEver #*Digibro #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*HippoCrit #*TheDavoo #Selling Out - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 19 #*BestGuyEver #*Digibro #*Ben Saint #*HippoCrit #*TheDavoo #*Mother's Basement #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #Plebs - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 20 #*BestGuyEver #*Digibro #*Ben Saint #*HippoCrit #*TheDavoo #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #Sleep - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 21 #*BestGuyEver #*Digibro #*Ben Saint #*TheDavoo #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #School Sucks - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 22 #*BestGuyEver #*Digibro #*Ben Saint #*TheDavoo #Never Going Outside - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 23 #*Digibro #*BestGuyEver #*Ben Saint #Things We Can't Get Into - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 24 #*Digibro #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*BestGuyEver #*TheDavoo #*HippoCrit #*Rebel Pixels #*Ben Saint #Witty Banter - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 25 #*BestGuyEver #*TheDavoo #*Rebel Pixels #*Ben Saint #*Mother's Basement #*Rebel Pixels #Oldcast - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 27 #*Ben Saint #*BestGuyEver #*HippoCrit #People Who Jump In Late - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 28 #*BestGuyEver #*Digibro #*Guests #**The Gaming Brit #**HyperBitHero #The End of Bleach - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 29 #*BestGuyEver #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*HippoCrit #Empathy - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 30 #*Digibro #*BestGuyEver #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*Ben Saint #*Guest #**Mumkey Jones #Total Clusterfuck LIVE! - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 31 pt. 1 #*Digibro #*BestGuyEver #*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear #*Ben Saint #*HippoCrit #*TheDavoo #Total Clusterfuck LIVE! - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 31 pt. 2 #*Digibro #*BestGuyEver #*My Japanese Animes #*Ben Saint #*HippoCrit #*TheDavoo # One Piece Episodes #One Piece Podcast - Po D. Cast Starts NOW! #*BestGuyEver #*HippoCrit #One Piece - Chapter 832: Germa Kingdom - Po D. Cast #*BestGuyEver #*HippoCrit #One Piece - Chapter 833: Vinsmoke Judge - Po D. Cast #*BestGuyEver #*Hippocrit #One Piece - Chapter 834: My Dream - Po D. Cast #*BestGuyEver #*HippoCrit #One Piece - Chapter 835: The Nation of Souls - Po D. Cast #*BestGuyEver #*Hippocrit #One Piece - Chapter 836: The Vivre Card Lola Gave - Po D. Cast #*BestGuyEver #*Hippocrit #One Piece - Chapter 837: Luffy vs. Commander Cracker - Po D. Cast #*BestGuyEver #*HippoCrit #One Piece - Chapter 838: Bropper - Po D. Cast #*BestGuyEver #*HippoCrit #WHY ONE PIECE IS GREAT - Po D. Cast LIVE #*BestGuyEver #*HippoCrit #One Piece - Chapter 840: Iron Mask - Po D. Cast #*BestGuyEver #*HippoCrit #One Piece - Chapter 841: To the East Blue - Po D. Cast #*BestGuyEver #*HippoCrit #SANJI'S HORRIBLE SECRET REVEALED! | One Piece: Chapter 842 - Po D. Cast #*BestGuyEver #*HippoCrit MangaPod Book Club Episodes The Weebcast The Weebcast is a seasonal podcast where that Nate occasionally guests on, hosted by Digibro, where they talk about the upcoming seasonal anime. Episodes Special Episodes This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on June 23, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:American YouTubers